


[podfic] Nova

by icarus_chained, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Bad Guy, Apocalypse, Character Death, Dark, Deathfic, Even When Loki Loses He Still Manages To Win, Future Fic, Is It A Pyrrhic Victory If Everyone Dies?, Loki And Tony Are The Same Kind Of Crazy, M/M, Podfic, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Loki is broken and bitter and beautiful, fire and the ending of things. Loki is the end of them. In it's way, that's alright, too."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Nova

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401470) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



****

**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **

**Warnings:** Post-Movie, Major Character Death, Future Fic, Dark, Even When Loki Loses He Still Manages To Win, Apocalypse, Deathfic, Loki And Tony Are The Same Kind Of Crazy, Is It A Pyrrhic Victory If  _Everyone_  Dies?, Anonymous Bad Guy

**Length:** 00:24:20  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Nova_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
